1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treadways of nonskid design and more specifically includes a floor consisting of interlocking panels having nonskid pyramidal members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes floors comprising panel treadways having nonskid surface protrusions. Also, many of these are made by the use of aluminum extrusions with raised floor or panel surfaces which included ridges, projections, serration, rubber members and other shaped elements designed to eliminate skid hazards. Triangular projections as well as truncated projections with concave surfaces have been utilized. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that the treadway which is of extruded aluminum panels includes pyramidal projections which are formed at their vertices with sharp points, and are contiguously positioned in rectilinear and criss-cross relation thereby providing an improved nonskid construction.